Un Amour érotomaniaque
by rosedesglaces
Summary: Quand le passée d'Emily viens menacer l'équipe et que l'Unsub joue avec eux, cela donne un jeu de chat et souris très intéressant


Avis aux lecteurs : les personnages de Celine Guichard, Tania Prescott appartiennent a la même unité que les personnages principaux. Celine demeure la femme de Reid et Tania celle de Morgan. Celine et Reid sont mariés et on deux enfants : Damon et Evangeline et Mongan et Tania ont eux aussi deux enfants : Savannah et Kylie.

Tous les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartienne pas, exceptées les victimes et le coupable

En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise, en attendant vos rewiews bon, ou mauvais.

Bonne lecture

_**Episode 1 : Un amour érotomaniaque**_

_**Santa Clarita, Californie, Ecole privé.**_

Alors que de nombreux enfants sortent de classe, la directrice se tient sur le parvis afin de surveiller tous ses petits protégés. En effet, l'école privée de Santa Clarita, en Californie, accueille surtout des enfants de personnalités politique, cinématographique et musicale. Dans ce cadre là, cet établissement est exposé à toute sorte de menaces, ce qui comprends les médias, malheureusement. De plus, l'élite de l'enseignement est recrutée afin de convenir au standing de l'école : les places sont alors extrêmement prisées.

Ivy Vollare est une des enseignantes, très appréciée au sein de l'équipe pédagogique. Grande, mesurant environ 1m65, elle porte une jupe taillée droite, simple de couleur grise, qui s'allie parfaitement avec son chemisier de soie de couleur crème, ce qui met en valeur sa chevelure blonde tombant sur ses épaules et ses yeux vert. Enseignant le français, elle est très appréciée par ses élèves, ce qui lui est très chère. D'origine française, Melle Vollare est arrivée au Etats-Unis il y a une dizaine d'année, grâce à une de ses amies, qu'elle a voulu rejoindre.

Alors qu'elle est en train de corriger les copies d'une de ses classes, elle n'aperçoit pas l'individu qui se trouve derrière elle. Après une lutte acharnée, elle finit par s'évanouir, suite à un coup sur la tête. Une fois inconsciente, il lui murmure dans un français parfais « maintenant, tu es à moi »…

_**Quantico, Virginie, Bureau des sciences du comportement**_

L'équipe débarque tous juste d'une affaire difficile dans le Montana, le téléphone de l'agent Prentiss se met à sonner. Il s'agit de sa mère qui se trouve au bout de la ligne mais elle ne l'a pas remarquée.

_Emily_ : Agent Prentiss, j'écoute

_Ambassadeur Prentiss :_ Bonjour ma chérie, comment va tu ?

_Emily :_ Bonjour maman, je suis épuisée par le travail, comme d'habitude, mais pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Habituellement tu viens me rendre visite parce que tu n'aimes pas m'avoir au téléphone.

_Ambassadeur Prentiss_ : Je suis en France à l'heure actuelle. Je t'appelle parce que l'on vient de m'informer que ton amie, Ivy Vollare viens d'être enlevée en Californie, au sein de l'école où elle travaille. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe. Le plus grave c'est qu'elle correspond au profil de cinq autres enlèvements qui ont eu lieu dans le comté de Los Angeles durant ces quatre dernières années.

_Emily :_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire maman. Cependant, est-ce que tu peux t'arranger pour que la police locale nous invite sur l'enquête ?

_Ambassadeur Prentiss_ : Cela ne devrait pas être compliqué. Bisous ma chérie

Emily, en raccrochant, se dit à elle-même, « tiens bon Ivy, tiens bon »

_Théocrate a dit : « Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir » (Emily Prentiss)_

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, Emily se dirige directement vers le bureau d'Aaron. Les autres, venant à peine de déposer leurs affaires, sont confus. En effet, malgré le fait que ce sont d'excellents profileurs, ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qui se prépare. Perplexes, ils attendent en silence, ce qui est très rare au sein de cette équipe qui fonctionne bien.

Dans le même temps, Emily frappe à la porte du bureau d'Aaron, puis entre.

_Emily_ : Hotch, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je crois que nous avons une série d'enlèvements qui ont été commis dans le comté de Los Angeles.

_Hotch_ : Où veux-tu en venir ? Cela fait même pas une heure que l'on est revenu de cette sordide affaire dans le Montana, que tu veux déjà reprendre du service ? J'aimerai pouvoir voir mon fils ce soir.

_Emily :_ Non… Ce n'est pas cela, mais ma mère vient de m'appeller et de me dire qu'une de mes amies d'enfance vient de se faire enlever et que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec cinq autres enlèvements non-résolus dans la même région, durant ces quatre dernières années.

Les points communs entre les enlèvements sont multiples : il ne s'agit que d'enseignants de français qui ont émigré aux États-Unis durant ces dix dernières années, ils ont tous eut un poste à la Santa Clarita Private School, et ont tous la double nationalité. Ma mère craint un incident diplomatique important. Quant à mon amie, elle a disparu il y a moins de six heures maintenant.

_Hotch_ : Le problème reste que malgré les profils des victimes qui sont semblables, il nous faut une requête des autorités locales, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

_Emily_ : Ma mère se charge de cela, elle a tout de même un poids assez important avec sa fonction. JJ ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir la requête ainsi que les dossiers.

_Hotch_ : Très bien, dès que la requête nous parvient, on se réunit dans la salle de conférence.

Sur ces paroles tous les deux sortent du bureau et Hotch s'adresse a tous le monde :

_Hotch_ : Nous avons une affaire urgente : JJ tu devrais recevoir une requête des autorités locale de Los Angeles ainsi que six dossiers : ils concernent les enlèvements de six personnes. Les autres tenez vous prêt on part pour Los Angeles dès que la requête sera arrivée. Il faut savoir que la dernière personne à s'être faite enlevée est une des amies d'enfance d'Emily, donc il va falloir faire vite. On se donne rendez-vous à l'aéroport dans une heure. Durant ce temps, vous êtes libre. Garcia, tu t'occupe de savoir si des enlèvements similaires ont eu lieu dans tous le pays.

Tous réagissent sur l'instant : Reid prévient la nounou qui s'occupe d'Evangeline et Damon, Céline avec l'aide de Rossi et de Morgan, tentent de réconforter Emily, Tania quant à elle, appelle Mme Warren afin que celle-ci s'occupe de la petite Kylie et de Savannah durant son absence. JJ et Garcia sont allé s'occuper de ce que leur a demandé Hotch.

Un quart d'heure après, Hotch débarque dans le bureau de JJ, qui est en pleine discussion au téléphone.

_JJ _: Je ferais attention… Oui, moi aussi je t'aime William. Fais plein de bisous de ma part à Henry. Elle raccroche. Je viens de recevoir la requête que l'on attendait On est prêt à partir. Vous avez pu vous arranger pour Jack ?

_Hotch_ : Malheureusement, ma belle sœur n'est pas la et la nourrice que j'ai pris n'est pas disponible pour les prochains jours.

_JJ, en décrochant son téléphone_ : Je m'en occupe en s'adressant a Hotch. Allô ? Céline, c'est JJ, dis moi est-ce que tu pourrais confier Jack en plus de Evangeline et Damon à ta nourrice parce que Hotch n'a trouver personne pour le garder. Merci, d'accord, on passe le déposer dans 15 min. On vous rejoindra a l'aéroport. A tout à l'heure.

En raccrochant, elle s'adresse a Hotch : Voilà qui est réglé, vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ?

_Hotch_, en prenant un air soulagé : Tu sais que tu viens de me retirer une épine du pied, en plus, je crois que Damon et Jack vont mettre le souk, j'espère que la nourrice va s'en sortir avec ses deux terreurs ! Merci JJ, tu apportes tellement de solutions que cela serai complètement différent sans toi !

Après avoir réglé ce problème, lui et JJ prennent la direction du club d'escalade dans lequel Jack s'entraine. Depuis le décès de Haley, Aaron a inscrit son fils dans plusieurs clubs de sport afin que celui-ci se défoule et laisse sortir ses sentiments. Arrivant devant le club, Jack est surpris de voir son père, lui qui est parti durant presque une semaine entière.

_Jack_ : Papa !

_Hotch :_ Salut bonhomme, comment tu vas ? Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, il va falloir que papa reparte attraper les méchants et Tatie ne peut pas te garder, donc, tu va aller chez Céline, pendant que l'on attrape le méchant. Tu es d'accord ?

_Jack :_ Damon sera là ? Super ! On va pouvoir s'amuser avec Evangeline et Damon. Par contre, j'espère que cela ne sera pas trop long parce que tu me manques…

_JJ , en s'approchant de Jack et se mettant a sa hauteur :_ J'espère que tu seras sage, et si tu l'es je vais voir avec William pour que Henry passe du temps avec vous, sa te plais ?

_Jack_ : Super, alors on y va !

Content de la réaction de son fils, Hotch fais un grand sourire a JJ, qui est très surprise. En effet, la réaction d'Aaron est inhabituelle, lui qui n'exprime jamais ce qu'il ressent, encore moins depuis que Haley les ait quittés. Hotch, lui est extrêmement heureux puisque cela fais des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils avec un tel entrain et une telle joie de vivre.

_**A bord du jet les menant a Los Angeles.**_

_JJ :_ Maintenant que nous sommes dans le jet, nous pouvons jeter un œil dans les dossiers : les victimes des enlèvements sont Hervé Fontaine, 35 ans, qui est enlevé a Los Angeles il y trois ans devant son domicile Natalya Guérin, 29 ans, enlevé a Burbank deux mois plus tard. Puis durant un an plus rien. Il y a deux ans, Nicolas Denis, 26 ans et Anaïs Carpentier disparaissent à leurs tours, à deux mois d'intervalle.

A l'annonce de ces noms, Emily est confuse, mais tente de le dissimuler, ce que remarque David.

_Hotch_ : il y deux mois c'est au tour de Mark Tessier de disparaitre, il a 33 ans. Et enfin, il ya quelques heures c'est Melle Ivy Vollare qui disparait à son tour.

_Guichard_ : il s'agit ici apparemment d'un suspect organisé, puisque son calendrier est repecté quasiment au jour près cependant, quelque chose me gêne…

_Prescott_ : moi de même, je me demande ce qu'il fait de ses victimes durant un laps de temps aussi long : il y a trois ans que M. Fontaine et Melle Guérin ont été enlevés.

_Garcia_, par le biais de la visio : Tania, je sais ce qu'il fait d'eux : après votre départ, j'ai fait croiser les donner génétiques de chaque victimes dans le fichier fédéral : vos victimes ont été retrouvés assassinées dans différents états : M Fontaine a été retrouver a Chicago, dans le Michigan, Melle Guérin, elle a été retrouvé a Las Vegas au Nevada, il y deux ans, avec deux mois d'écart. L'année d'après, Mr Denis est retrouvé a quelques pas du Capitole, puis deux mois après, c'est dans le Wisconsin, à Madison que Melle Carpentier a été retrouvé l'année dernière.

_Emily _: Garcia, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un servie et me trouver la liste des étudiants qui ont été inscrits en droit a l'université Paris Sorbonne, il y a douze ans s'il te plaît ?

A cet instant précis, les sept autres membres de l'équipe se retournent vers elle d'un air surpris.

_Garcia_ : Oui, je peux te trouver cela, mais pourquoi ?

_Emily :_ Je veux vérifier quelque chose, parce que lorsque JJ a donné le nom des premières victimes, je pensé a une coïncidence, mais j'en doute maintenant : le nom de toutes les victimes me sont familiers, et comme la première fois que j'ai rencontré Ivy c'est lorsque j'ai fais ma première année en droit a l'université Paris Sorbonne, il y a maintenant douze ans, il se pourrait… que ce soit des collègues de promotion.

_Garcia :_ Tu as vu juste ma puce, toutes les victimes ont obtenu leur première année de droit à la faculté française de la Sorbonne, en 1998.

_Guichard_ : Maintenant que nous avons trouvé un point commun de toute les victimes, que savons nous de ce genre de tueur ?

_Prescott_ : Il doit être très organisé, probablement a-t-il un emploi qui lui permet de ce déplacé dans tout les États-Unis.

_Rossi_ : Il est liée a ses victimes de façon personnel : le fais qu'il les tues un an après l'enlèvement montre qu'il s'agit d'un psychopathe puisque l'on ne remarque aucune dissociation avec la réalité, a travers ses victimes.

_Hotch :_ De plus, au vu de l'âge de ses victimes, il s'agit d'un homme blanc, âgé entre 20 et 35 ans, probablement célibataire. Je propose que l'on se repose maintenant, les prochains jours risquent d'être très long…

_**Aéroport de Los Angeles.**_

Lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, ils sont surpris de voir le détective Owen Kim les recevoir.

__ : Ravie de vous revoir agent Jareau, j'espère que vous avez fait un bon vol.

_JJ_ : En effet, c'est le cas, mais pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Dans le dossier, vous n'êtes pas indiqué comme étant l'inspecteur en charge de cet enquête.

_ :_ Le précédant inspecteur qui était en charge de l'enquête n'a pas voulu faire appel a vous, alors l'ambassadeur Prentiss a fait jouer ses relation, ce qui fait qu'il se retrouve a la circulation : du coup je me retrouve avec cette enquête sur les bras

_Prentiss_ : c'est bien son genre. Elle sait être persuasive parfois.

_Hotch :_ je crois que vous connaissait déjà les agents Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi et le Dr Reid. Voici les agents Prescott en désignant Tania et Guichard, dit-il en désignant Céline.

__ : Ravi de faire votre connaissance, je vous aie fait préparer un bureau avec des tableaux et une liaison avec l'agent Garcia a Quantico.

_Guichard_, a l'attention de JJ : je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous travaillez avec l'inspecteur Kim ?

_JJ :_ Non, la première fois, c'est lorsqu'une actrice d'Hollywood s'est faite menacée par une psychopathe, puis la seconde fois, c'est lorsque une tueuse psychotique s'est faite manipulée pour booster la carrière d'un chanteur. Si tu veux plus d'info, demande à Reid, c'est lui qui a une mémoire eidétique !

__ : Est-ce que c'est toujours l'agent Morgan qui coordonne les opérations ?

_Morgan :_ Non, l'agent Hotchner à retrouver son poste de superviseur, c'était temporaire : je préfère celui que j'ai à l'heure actuel.

_Prescott_, a messe basse pour Morgan : Alors comme ça tu as été superviseur, tu aurais pu me le dire, non ? Elle lui lance un de ses regards de tueur, comme a son habitude.

_Hotch_ : C'est lorsque l'éventreur de Boston en avait après moi et ma famille, dit-il a l'attention de Prescott, dans un ton monotone et dans une impression de déni total.

_Rossi :_ Je pense maintenant qu'il faut qu'on ce sépare, qu'en dis-tu Aaron ?

Hotch, qui est perdu dans ses souvenirs d'Haley et de Jack, avant leurs divorce, ne réponds pas.

Comme avec ses enfants, Céline s'approche d'Aaron, et lui met la main sur son épaule, puis doucement, elle lui chuchote a l'oreille.

_Guichard :_ Aaron, tu peux revenir parmi nous maintenant ?

Surpris, il revient dans la réalité. David lui répète alors la question.

_Hotch :_ Je pense que tu as raison, Céline et Reid, vous allez vous rendre sur le lieu de l'enlèvement de Melle Vollare JJ, moi-même et Prentiss, nous allons au domicile de la dernière victime, quand à Prescott et Morgan, accompagnés par le détective Kim vous allez voir les autres lieux des enlèvements, voir si cela peut nous apprendre quelque chose. On ce retrouve ici dans deux heures. David, tu te dirige vers le commissariat pour savoir ce qu'il en ait des recherches qu'effectue Garcia.

_**Ecole privé de Santa Clarita**_

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux de l'enlèvement, on peut voir que l'école a repris son fonctionnement normal : les enfants courent partout et les classe sont organisées. La directrice de l'école, Mme Gordon accueil Céline et Spencer.

_Gordon _: Que puis-je pour vous ?

_Céline_ : Nous sommes les agents Guichard et Reid du FBI, nous venons enquêter sur la disparition de Melle Vollare.

_Gordon :_ Je suis Alison Gordon, la directrice de cet établissement de prestige, et je dois vous dire que la disparition tous les ans de mes enseignants commence à porter préjudice à mon école. J'espère que vous n'en n'avez pas pour longtemps, dit-elle sur un ton très déplaisant.

_Spencer_ : Nous sommes juste venu voir le lieu où Ivy c'est faite enlevée et parler aux enfants qu'elle avait dans sa classe hier.

_Gordon :_ Pour interroger les enfants, il va vous falloir l'accord de leurs parents or, beaucoup sont à l'étranger à ce moment même.

_Céline_ : Très bien, dans un premier temps, nous allons commencer par l'endroit où elle a été enlevée, si vous le voulez bien.

Les deux agents suivent alors la directrice dans la salle qui a été attribuée a l'enseignante de Français. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la salle, ils voient que celle-ci est dans un désordre très important.

_Spencer :_ Vous n'avez rien touché à cette pièce, Melle Gordon ?

_Gordon :_ Non, depuis que l'on s'est aperçut qu'elle a été enlevée, la police a scellée la pièce et tout son contenu, ce qui nous pose beaucoup de problèmes. Est-ce que vous savez quand est-ce que l'on va nous rendre cette salle de classe ?

_Céline_ : Vous n'aurez accès a cette classe que lorsque l'enquête sera terminée. En attendant, est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls le temps que nous travaillons. Nous vous en remercions, dit elle en fermant la porte derrière Melle Gordon.

_**Domicile de la dernière victime, Ivy Vollare**_

Alors qu'ils descendent à peine de la voiture, ils sont surpris par l'apparence de sa maison : celle-ci est de pleins pieds avec une façade de style classique en marbre blanc, dans le style de la maison blanche, en miniature. Voyant la réaction de ses amis, Emily leurs signalent :

_Emily_ : Vous savez, cette maison n'appartient pas à Ivy, mais a ses parents : ils sont français et possède une grande chaine de commerce. Grâce à cette entreprise, ils ont fait construire cette magnifique villa pour venir prendre des vacances. Et puisqu'elle ne travaille pas loin, je suppose qu'ils ont du lui passer pour qu'elle puisse y vivre.

_JJ_ : comment tu sais cela ? Il me semble que tu nous as dit que cela faisait un moment que tu ne l'avais pas vue.

_Emily :_ Cela fait cinq ans que l'on ne s'est pas parlé parce que je suis extrêmement occupé avec vous. En ce qui concerne ce que je sais sur la maison c'est ce qu'Ivy m'a raconté et cela fait un moment que je voulais la voir. Mais j'aurais préférer dans d'autres circonstances.

_Hotch :_ Avec ce que tu viens de nous dire, je pense que l'on ne va pas apprendre grand-chose de notre victime, puisque le domicile est celui des parents.

_JJ :_ Hotch, ce n'est pas forcement le cas, parce que il peut y avoir des indices sur le fait qu'elle soit surveiller ou d'autres signes qui montre que notre tueur les observe avant de les enlevés. Quant à ce qu'il fait d'eux durant une année peut ce trouvé dans leurs quotidiens…

_Hotch :_ Tu as raison JJ, ont sait très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui l'a attirée a lui, donc il doit l'avoir forcement observé a un moment ou a un autre. Emily tu vas passer par devant avec JJ, je vais passer par derrière avec un officier.

_Emily :_ D'accord, mais faites attention, de ce que m'a dit Ivy, la villa est surveillée par une boite de sécurité privée.

Tous se dirige vers la villa, et comme l'a dit Emily, dès qu'il eurent mis un pas dans la propriété, deux gardes armés viennent a leurs rencontre

_Garde :_ Veillez sortir de cette propriété privée, personne n'est autorisée a rentrer sans l'autorisation de la famille Vollare.

_Emily :_ Nous sommes des agents du FBI qui enquête sur la disparition de Melle Vollare et cinq autres victimes retrouvées assassinés au travers tous le pays. Nous sommes les agents Jareau et Prentiss.

_Garde 2 :_ Prentiss ? Comme l'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis qui est affectée en France ?

_Emily :_ Oui, c'est cela même, c'est ma mère. Est-ce que l'on peut accéder a la propriété maintenant ?

_Garde :_ Vous pouvez y accéder, et dites a votre ami d'éviter de défoncer la porte de derrière, parce qu'il devra la rembourser et c'est plus chère que le salaire d'un fonctionnaire d'état !

En ce dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, on peut apercevoir que Hotch les attends devant le pavillon

_Hotch :_ Je me suis fait refouler dés que j'ai mis un pied dans la propriété, et je n'est rien pu faire. Maintenant, allons-y.

_JJ :_ Le fait est que la porte est ouverte nous as signalé un des gardes.

_Hotch :_ ok, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, voyons ce que nous pouvons apprendre sur la vie de ton amie Emily.

_**Lieu de l'enlèvement de Natalya Guérin, Burbanck.**_

_Prescott :_ Voici le premier lieu où les victimes ont été enlevées, et celui-ci est vraiment différent, ce qui montre qu'il s'agit peut-être de son premier enlèvement. Mais, cependant, il y a des échelles de graduation très différentes : dans cet espace, on dirait qu'il a essayer de maitriser l'intégralité des variables qui aurai pu le faire échouer dans sa tâche : la ruelle est sombre, avec peu d'influence et tous les autres facteurs : dans les scènes de crime qui suivent, on as la présence de plus en plus de facteurs qui rentrent en compte comme une affluence plus importante, la présence de caméras de sécurité ect…

_Morgan :_ je pense que notre homme a déjà repérer le terrain avant de faire son même si le premier semble être celui qu'il a le moins organisé, peut-être est-ce une impulsion, et ce suspect est tellement étrange ? Tu ne trouves pas ?

_Prescott :_ J'ai l'impression que cette affaire tournes autour d'Emily principalement, parce que c'est elle que l'on cherche a atteindre.

_Morgan :_ Allez, on rentre au commissariat, la scène de crime ne nous apprendra rien de plus.

_**Au commissariat central de Los Angeles**_

Lorsque Morgan et Prescott arrivent au commissariat, Reid et Guichard descendent eux aussi de leur 4x4. Ils joignent alors à JJ, Hotch et Emily au commissariat et ils mettent en commun leurs découvertes.

_Hotch :_ De notre coté, on a découvert que la résidence principale de Melle Vollare est très bien surveillé avec des gardes bien armés. Dans la maison, on pu voir que les murs sont dénués d'objets personnels, y compris dans sa chambre. C'est probablement du au fait qu'il s'agit de la maison de vacance de ses parents mais rien n'est moins sur. Emily, il faudrait que tu contacte ses parents pour savoir si il ont quelque chose a nous apprendre sur son quotidien.

_Morgan :_ Quant à nous, avec Prescott, on as fait le tour des lieu d'enlèvements : on voit dans le premier qu'il s'agit d'un acte non prémédités, et qu'il a du suivre sa victime, Hervé Fontaine, puis après on voit une escalade dans ses lieux d'enlèvement, où il augmente la difficulté : les variables deviennent de moins en moins contrôlés : l'enlèvement d'Ivy en est l'apogée : il enlève quelqu'un dans une école pleine de potentiels témoins et de plein jours, ce qui aurait pu le faire remarqué des passants.

_Guichard :_ Quant à nous, on a pu constater que l'école est un endroit très surveillé vu ses fréquentations : il y a des caméras partout, cependant, la directrice deviens réticente a collaborer avec nous, et il ne s'agit pas du premier enlèvement dans l'école. La salle de classe quant à elle ne possède pas d'endroit ou se cacher, quant à la vision de l'extérieur, elle donne directement sur la rue, ce qui a permis a notre suspect de l'observer. La directrice ne souhaite pas que l'on interroge les enfants, ce qui est compréhensible.

_Rossi :_ Quant à moi, je nous ai installés et j'ai commencé le profil géographique. Reid, il faudrait que tu l'approfondisses, puisque que tu vas plus vite que nous tous réunis.

_JJ : _Je vais essayer de canaliser la presse sur cet affaire parce qu'elle commence a faire beaucoup de bruit, surtout dans les hautes sphères de la ville puisque les enfants du maire, ceux du gouverneur et des grandes stars sont dans cette école, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'ambassadeur Prentiss est intervenu directement. Je vous tiens au courant au fur et à mesure.

_Emily :_ Le fait est qu'il n'a pas tué l'année dernière, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à reprendre, ou sinon, qu'est-ce qui l'a empêché d'accomplir son rite l'année passée.

_Prenant son téléphone, elle appelle Garcia, la mettant sur haut-parleurs_

_Garcia :_ Ici, Garcia, l'oracle de Quantico, que puis-je pour vous mes vaillants chevaliers ?

_Prescott :_ Il faudrait que fasse des recherches pour nous voir si dans l'entourage plus où moins proche de Prentiss, il y a eu des incident qui aurait affecté une de ces personne, durant une année entière… et puis tu peux nous envoyer les portrait de chaque victimes s'il te plaît ? _A Prentiss_, Je suis désolé de devoir fouillé dans ton passé, mais je suis persuadée que notre suspect est dans ton entourage, qu'il est liée a ton passée d'une façon où d'une autre tu le connais, et que c'est toi qu'il tente d'atteindre. Pourquoi ? Je n'en aie aucune idée, mais il faut que tu nous racontes ce qui c'est passée de spécial, durant cette année a Paris.

_Emily :_ Cette année a Paris, a été le tournant de ma vie, c'est durant cette année que j'ai décidé d'intégrer le FBI, a mon retour au USA. Mais il s'agit aussi d'une année très compliquée du point de vue de ma vie personnelle, mais je vous dirait plus, si nécessaire, j'ai pas tellement envie de m'étaler sur cette partie de ma vie. Même mes parents ne savent pas ce qui c'est réellement passée. J'étais âgée de 20 ans à l'époque et je voyageais toujours avec mes parents, visant de nombreux pays comme la France, le Cambodge, le Pérou et d'autres ce qui m'as permis d'apprendre de nombreuses langues dont le Français, avec Ivy en particulier.

_**Quelque part dans une vielle maison… dans le même temps**_

_Ivy :_ Que me voulez vous ? J'aimerai rentrée chez moi s'il vous plait.

_? :_ Je crains que cela ne soit impossible ma chérie, tu me dois toujours un mariage ma puce…

_Ivy :_ Quoi ? Vous devez me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, je ne me marierai jamais avec quelqu'un comme toi…

_? :_ Emily, ma chérie, tu m'as quitté il y a maintenant douze ans, et je ne t'ai jamais oublié, tu es la muse qui inspire mon œuvre…

_Ivy : _Emily ? Mais tu vas bien, moi c'est Ivy ! Tire-toi sale con...

_? :_ Ferme-la maintenant. _En disant cela, il donne un grand coup sur la tête la rendant a moitié inconsciente. _J'arriverai à te plier à ma volonté, comme les autres…

_Ivy :_ Attends, mais je te reconnais, tu es…

Elle n'a même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'est pris un second coup sur la tête, ce qui l'assomme complètement.

_?(a lui-même) :_ Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me débarrasse d'elle plus vite que prévu, parce qu'elle m'a reconnu, mais comment ? Il va falloir que je l'interroge plus sérieusement que cela… Ma chère Prentiss, mon cœur, j'arriverai à me venger des personnes qui ont osés nous séparer, dit-il en regardant dans le vide…

_**Au commissariat central de Los Angeles.**_

Cela fait trois semaines que l'équipe n'avance pas sur le profil : en effet, notre suspect ne s'est pas fait voir, ni remarqué. Les enquêteurs, dont le détective Kim, commencent à s'impatientent. Il sont sur le point de quitter le commissariat lorsque un des téléphones sonne.

_D. Kim :_ Notre suspect viens de frapper a nouveau : on viens de retrouver un cadavre sur une des plages à Miami, elle s'appelle Christina Monteira, elle réside à Miami. De plus, le suspect vous as laisser un message :

_« Ceci est un sixième cadavre que je laisse à l'intention de l'équipe d'analyse comportementale de l'agent Aaron Hotchner. Cette équipe est composée par les agents Aaron __Hotchner, le superviseur, l'agent David Rossi, un des fondateur de la BAU, l'ancien agent d'Interpol, Céline Reid, le génie Agent Docteur Spencer Reid, l'ancien lieutenant des forces spéciales, Tania Morgan, son mari, Dereck Morgan, ainsi que l'agent de liaison mère de Henry, Jennifer « JJ » Jareau ; l'as de l'informatique, Penelope Garcia et de la fille de l'ambassadeur des États-Unis en France, Emily Prentiss. »_

_Céline :_ Comment cela se fait t'il qu'il nous appellent par nos nom d'épouse et plus bizarre, comment à t-il autant d'informations sur notre passé ?

_JJ :_ Il est au courant pour Tania et Dereck, or cela fait deux mois qu'ils sont mariés.

_Hotch :_ Notre suspect à l'air de bien nous connaître, J'ai l'impression qu'il à passer beaucoup de temps à nous observer. Vous n'avez rien aperçu de bizarre en retrant chez vous ces derniers temps. En plus, en y refléchissant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait passer un message.

_David_ : Hotch à raison, si on examine de plus près le lieu où l'on retrouver les cadavres, vous comprendrez. La première victime à été retrouvée à Chicago, et c'est le lieu de naissance de l'agent Dereck Morgan.

_Reid :_ La seconde victime à été retrouvée à Las Vegas, l'endroit où je suis née et passé mon enfance.

_Prentiss :_ Ensuite c'est Washington D.C, donc il s'agit de mon lieu de naissance

_Hotch :_ Il a déposé devant le Capitole, ce qui est significatif, il voulais attirer notre attention, et puis je suis aussi né à Washington.

_Prescott :_ Après c'est mon tour, je suis native de Madison,, dans le Wisconsin, même si j'ai passée mon enfance dans les rues de Chicago.

_David :_ Par contre, ce que j'ai du mal a cerner, c'est le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un sixième cadavre. On n'en a trouver que cinq, en comptant celui-ci, et non six. Il faut que Garcia élargisse sa recherche au Canada et au Mexique. Et puis je ne suis pas né à Miami, mais a Long Island.

En disant cela, Morgan passe un appel pour Garcia.

_Garcia :_ M. Morgan, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_Hotch :_ Garcia, il viens d'y avoir une nouvelle victime à Miami et il semble que le suspect nous a contacter. Il a l'air de connaître nos vies personnelles. Est-ce que tu peux relancer ta recherche sur les meurtres ayant le même modus operendi sur le Canada, la France et le Mexique s'il te plait.

_Reid :_ Pourquoi la France Hotch ?

_Prescott :_ Le génie, réveille-toi, étant donnée que Céline est née en France, il se peut que notre suspect ait laissé un cadavre en France. Il faut vérifier aussi cela. Dis moi, Céline, tu est née où en France ?

_Céline :_ Je suis née à Lyon, c'est juste a coté des Alpes.

_Garcia _: Très bien je lance les recherches en mettant les priorités sur la France, le Mexique et le Canada. Autre chose ?

_JJ :_ Tu pourrai passer chez Céline voir comment la nourrice s'en sort avec les quatres enfants?

_Garcia :_ J'y passe une fois que j'ai terminer ici, en plus je vais pouvoir voir mon filleul. A plus tard. Garcia Out !

_**Lieu de détention d'Ivy Vollare**_

_? :_ Nos chères amis de la BAU viennent de trouver mon petit cadeau. Le prochain sera ton colocataire et ancien petit-ami, Mark Tessier. Tu te souviens de lui?

_Ivy_, toujours dans les vapes : Que veut tu dires ? Mark et moi, nous avons juste été colocataire et je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui. Emily et Mark ont été ensemble, avant qu'elle ne t'ai rencontré. Ils sont restés amis une fois qu'ils se sont séparés et que vous vous êtes mis ensemble.

_?:_ Je ne te crois pas ! Après que vous nous ayez séparés, elle est retournée vers lui. J'en suis certain puisque je les aient vus ensemble.

_Ivy :_ Je t'en pris Romain, arrête tes conneries et reprend tes esprits ! Emily t'a quitté parce que tu es beaucoup trop possessif, elle ne pouvait plus sortir sans que tu soit présent ! Arrête de te fixer sur tes fausses idées et libèrent nous !

_Romain :_ Tais-toi et arrêtes de dire toutes tes inepties, lui dit-il en lui donnant une belle gifle. As-tu un bijou auquel tu tiens et qu'Emily peut reconnaître facilement ?

Par réflexe, Ivy met ses mains liés sur un pendentif qui est a son cou. En effet, ce pendentif est très spéciale pour les deux filles. Emily le lui a offert une fois qu'elles sont venu s'installer en Californie, il y a 13 ans. Serti d'un magnifique rubis, il y a leurs initiales gravés sur le collier d'argent qui tient la gemme. Ce collier évoque tous les problèmes qu'elles ont traversé, dont l'épisode Romain.

_Romain :_ A ce que je vois, tu tiens énormément a ce pendentif. Que signifie t-il a tes yeux ?

_Ivy :_ C'est un message d'espoir et de persévérance...

_Romain :_ Excellent ! Cela fera un super message pour cette traîtresse d'Emily. Tu vas me rédiger un message qui lui sera adressé. Je sais qu'elle est a Los Angeles en ce moment. C'est une opportunité pour la torturer elle et son équipe, sans ce faire repérer.

Sur ces paroles, il quitte la pièce après avoir arraché le pendentif du cou d'Ivy.

_**Hôtel Hilton Universal City, Los Angeles**_

Après trois semaines, l'équipe arrive a bout, ils sont épuisés. Malgré les nouvelles données qu'ils ont obtenu avec le corps de Christina Monteira, ils n'arrivent pas à déterminer les objectifs du suspect. C'est la première fois qu'ils ont autant de mal a cerner un tueur en série.

Ils sont au restaurant de l'hôtel, toujours en train de discuter de l'affaire.

_Hotch :_ C'est la première fois que l'on avance pas. Il faut tous reprendre depuis le début. Que savons nous ?

_Prentiss_ :Notre sujet inconnu s'en prend à d'anciens camarade de ma promotion, lorsque j'ai étudié le droit à Paris. Il s'agit probablement d'un homme de race blanche, célibataire, agé entre 20 et 35 ans.

_Prescott :_ Il fait une fixation sur Emily, probablement de nature érotomaniaque.

_Guichard :_ Le fait qu'il nous ait contacté nous montre un excès de confiance en lui, où un désir de reconnaissance.

_JJ :_ L'intérêt que porte les médias à cette affaire lui fait office de reconnaissance, ce qui signifie qu'il a d'autres objectifs : la reconnaissance de quelqu'un en particulier ? Emily ?

_Reid :_ C'est probablement cela. Elle a du connaître notre suspect et il cherche a lui faire passer un message.

_Morgan :_ Notre suspect est organisé, et a de plus en plus confiance en lui. Cela ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il contact bientôt Emily.

_Reid : _ Tu n'as pas tord Morgan, et le profil géographique, quant à lui, il ne mène nul part.

_Rossi :_ Notre sujet inconnu nous connait tous, ce qui nous indique qu'il nous as tous observé, et cela pendant pas mal de temps. Cela implique donc qu'il n'a pas de travaille fixe, ou qu'il travaille de nuit. Le fait qu'il est déposé des corps dans tout le pays nous indique soit un travaille qui implique des déplacement fréquents, où qu'il est au chômage. Il est extrêmement méticuleux dans ces gestes, et dans ces actes. Cependant, pourquoi nous avoir tous impliqués ? Que cherche t-il d'Emily ? Ce sont à ces questions là que nous devons répondre le plus vite possible...

Après ce bref récapitulatif, les entrées qu'ils ont commandés arrivent. Ils commencent à manger.

_JJ :_ Et si l'on parler un peu d'autre chose. Sa fait trois semaine que l'on discute de ce dossier non stop et je commence a connaître chaque lignes de chaque rapport du dossier par coeur ! Comment vont Savannah et Kyllie, Tania ?

_Tania :_ Elle vont très bien, mais elle commencent vraiment à me manquer. A Morgan aussi d'ailleurs... Et comment va Henry ?

_JJ :_ Je crois que la nourrice qui garde Henry, Jack, Damon et Evangeline est en train de s'arracher les cheveux. J'espère qu'elle a l'habitude d'avoir autant d'enfants réunis. Le trio infernal est là !

_Reid :_ Tout ce que j'espère, c'est de retrouver la maison en entière et sans dégâts majeurs.

_Hotch :_ Connaissant mon fils, j'espère que Damon et Henry ne vont pas le suivre et que Will arrive à le calmer, parce que sinon, il est capable de maitre ta maison en ruine !

_JJ :_ Will ? De l'influence sur eux ? Il est aussi gamin qu'eux, alors t'es mal barré pour ta maison Spence !

_Rossi :_ J'espère que tu as une bonne assurance mon vieux ! Dit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule

Sur cette réflexion, tous éclate de rire.

_Spencer (pour lui même) :_ J'espère que l'assurance couvre ce genre de dégâts...

Après avoir terminer leurs repas, ils se dirigent vers leurs chambres respectives. Quand Emily rentre dans sa chambre, elle trouve sur son lit le pendentif d'Ivy. Celui-ci est posé sur une lettre, composé de deux écritures différentes. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit le pendentif, elle appelle les autres et sort son arme d'instinct. Le premier à rentrer est Hotch, suivi par Rossi et Morgan. Emily, elle est allée rejoindre JJ dans sa chambre. Une fois le périmètre sécurisé, les deux jeunes femme rejoignent le reste de l'équipe dans la chambre. Ils se dirigent tous vers le lit, et Rossi attrape la lettre en donnant le pendentif à Emily. Il se met à la lire a voix haute :

« _Ma chère Emily,_

_[…] Cela fait maintenant douze ans que tes amis nous ont séparés. Après que tu m'aie quitté, tu t'aie réfugier dans les bras de ce chère Mark Tessier, avec la complicité de ta meilleure amie, Ivy. Tu m'a trahi et tu m'as quitté et cela en te laissant influencer par tes soi-disant amis. Tu es mon âme sœur et personne ne nous séparera._

_Maintenant, c'est a ton tour : tu vas venir me rejoindre dans un bar sur Wilshire Boulevard, au niveaux de Fairfax Avenue. Tu viens seule, demain à 7 p.m. (19h). Si je vois ne serais-ce qu'un seul de tes coéquipier ou des agent de police, je tuerai Ivy. Quand à Mark, tu retrouvera son corps éparpillé dans les nombreux parcs de Los Angeles. Je ne plaisante pas, si jamais tu ne viens pas, le pendentif restera le dernier souvenir que tu auras de ta meilleure amie._

_Je t'aime mon amour,_

_Romain »_

_Emily :_ Oh mon dieu, pas lui ! Elle s'effondre alors en larme, dans les bras de JJ.

_Morgan :_ La façon dont il écrit nous indique qu'il te connais, très bien même.

_Emily :_ Pour me connaître, il me connais bien. C'est à cause de lui que je suis venu au Etats-Unis et que je suis rentrée au FBI. Il est temps pour moi de vous raconter la pire année de ma vie...

_Prescott :_ Il vaudrait mieux que tu attends et que tu remette du choc. On as qu'a attendre demain, comme sa tu n'aura pas a te répéter devant le détective Kim.

_JJ :_ Désolé, mais lorsque Emily nous as dit que le suspect que nous cherchons est entré dans sa chambre, je l'ai appelé. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

_Hotch :_ Cela va pouvoir nous faire gagner du temps. Emily, tu vas tous nous dire quand il sera arrivé. Cela va permettre d'approfondir son profil et d'être plus prècis. De plus, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrape tu va rester au bureau de police, toujours accompagné de l'un d'entre nous.

Ces dernières paroles la fait réagir mais les regards équivoque de ses collègues l'en dissuade, surtout celui de Reid, empli de colère, mais surtout d'inquiétude.

_Emily :_ Très bien, vous avez gagner ! Dit-elle sur un ton de déception, mais surtout d'amertume.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le détective Kim arrive à l'hôtel, en compagnie d'une équipe de scientifiques, venus enregistrer les indices éventuels. Durant que l'équipe scientifique recherchent les indices, Owen Kim se joint à la conversation des profilers. Voyant que son amie stresse, Rossi se dresse derrière elle et la prend dans ses bras, comme un père prenant sa fille. Surprise, mais surtout embarrassée, elle se détends comme elle peut.

_Rossi (lui souriant)_ : Désolé de te mettre dans cette situation, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te déstabilisé, afin que tu te relaxes.

_Spencer :_ Pour la déstabiliser, tu as réussi, tu l'as même complètement chamboulée, et nous aussi par la même occasion. En effet, cela fait maintenant quatre ans que l'on travailles ensemble et c'est la première fois que tu te montres aussi affectif en public. Revenons donc a cette fameuse lettre.

_ :_ Par rapport a sa première lettre, on peut voir qu'il s'adresse directement a l'agent Prentiss, et il s'attaque directement à elle, en rentrant par effraction dans sa chambre, mais pourquoi ?

_Céline :_ Nos craintes viennent de ce justifier : notre suspect fait une fixation érotomaniaque sur l'agent Prentiss. _Se tournant vers Emily._ Maintenant, il faut que tu nous racontes toute l'histoire.

Ne pouvant plus y échapper, et ses soupçons s'étant confirmés, elle s'effondre sur le lit et fait signe à tous le monde de s'assoir. Céline et JJ prennent place sur le lit, entourant Emily, et les autres prennent appuis sur du mobilier de la chambre. L'équipe scientifique quand à elle s'en va, ne trouvant aucun indices.

_Emily :_ Très bien, allons-y alors dit-elle a vois basse a peine perceptible par les autres. Il y a maintenant quatorze ans, ma mère est nommée en France. Je décide alors d'étudier le droit français en m'inscrivant à la faculté Paris I Panthéon-Sorbonne. Cela faisait deux mois que je me trouvais dans la capitale française et je m'y plaisait vraiment bien. J'ai décider de m'y installer définitivement, hors de l'ambassade. Le jour de la rentrée universitaire, je me perds dans le campus et je rencontre alors Ivy par hasard, qui me guide et me fais visiter le campus. Durant les jours qui ont suivi, on s'est très peu séparés, et on as appris a se connaître. Dans le même temps, je rencontre ses amis, dont Mark Tessier, qui est son colocataire. Lorsque je sortait avec Mark, j'ai rencontré Romain, un étudiant en Histoire à la bibliothèque. On a peu a peu fait connaissance, et il a intégrer notre petit groupe. Les quatre premières victimes en faisait parti, mais je les connaissait très peu, contrairement à Ivy qui connaissait tout le monde. Plus le temps passait et plus ma relation avec Mark se détériorais. Comme un accord, on a décider de rompre. Après cela, l'amitié qui nous liés Romain et moi s'est transformée en flirt puis en une relation sérieuse. C'est à ce moment là que tous commença à aller de travers. D'un grand romantique, il s'est transformé en quelqu'un de très jaloux et extrêmement possessif en quelques mois. Il m'a ensuite demander en mariage. Après réflexion, j'ai refusé, je me trouvais trop jeune et je n'étais plus très sûr des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. En refusant, il s'est complètement métamorphosé, en m'enfermant et en me battant. Dès que j'ai pu, je me suis enfui, me réfugiant chez Ivy et chez Mark. Il m'ont aidés et caché pendant plus d'un mois, le temps que j'organise mon départ pour les États-Unis. Ivy m'y accompagna. Lorsque on est arrivés en Californie, on a pris un appartement toute les deux et on s'est reconstruit une vie et un foyer. Ivy a choisi d'arrêter le droit et s'est mise a enseigner le français, sa langue maternelle. Nous nous sommes ensuite séparés. Ivy est partie pour Washington alors que moi, je me suis installée à Quantico, intégrant l'académie du FBI, afin d'arrêter les malades comme Romain. Je n'ai plus entendu parlé de lui jusque il y a deux heures.

Ce pendentif dit-elle prenant le pendentif d'Ivy, je lui ai offert pour que l'on se souvienne des épreuves que nous avons traversé toute les deux, quelque soit l'endroit du monde où l'on se trouve. Quand à elle, elle ma offert celui-ci, dit-elle en détachant de son cou un pendentif similaire à celui de sa meilleur amie, sauf que celui-ci est en or, serti d'un joli saphir.

_Morgan :_ Tous cela ne présage rien de bon. Quant à ce que tu as vécu, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

_Hotch :_ Dans un premier temps, il faut savoir ce que l'on va faire avec se rendez-vous. Des suggestions ?

_Rossi :_ J'ai une petite idée, mais il falloir être très futé là-dessus. De toute façon, je crois qu'Emily doit y aller. On as aucune idée de son apparence, ni de ses intentions.

_Reid :_ C'est de la folie, vous avez vu ce qu'il dit : il nous connais tous, et vu comme il agit, il doit aussi connaître tous les officiers de L.A. Comment donc vous croyez protéger Emily ?

_Rossi :_ Hotch, tu te souviens du cadet Seaver ?

_Hotch :_ Non, sa ne me dit rien, pourquoi.

_Rossi :_ Et si je te disais qu'elle est la petite fille de l'affaire de Richmond, il y 10 ans maintenant.

_Hotch :_ Quoi ? Elle a intégré l'académie du FBI si je me souviens bien. Tu veux en venir où?

_Rossi :_ Avec son expérience et son passé, elle a acquis des capacité en ce qui concerne le profilage. Comme on le sais, notre suspect a probablement observer nos aller et venu à Quantico, et il connais probablement une grande partie de notre personnel. Or comme la jeune Ashley n'est encore qu'une cadette à l'académie, il ne doit pas la connaître puisqu'elle ne fait pas partie intégrante du FBI. Elle pourrai se rendre sur les lieux du rendez-vous et l'observer. Elle communiquerai avec nous par l'intermédiaire d'une oreillette. Et puis de ce que je sais, elle a envie de faire le stage dans notre unité, afin de pouvoir l'intégrer par la suite. Autant la jeté dans le feu de l'action.

_Morgan :_ Confier Emily a une jeune cadette qui n'a pas l'expérience du terrain ? Mais sa va pas la tête.

_JJ :_ Je t'assure qu'elle a toute l'expérience qu'il faut, je me souviens de cette affaire, je venais tout juste de débarquer dans l'équipe. C'est l'un des cas que j'ai étudier pour mes études : on as retrouver le corps de 25 femmes tués sur une dizaine d'année. Le tueur, Charles Beauchamp à été arrêter grâce au profil de Rossi et de Hotch : la seule surprise qu'ils ont eu quand ils l'on arrêter est que celui-ci à eu une petite fille, nommée Ashley, et je suppose que c'est d'elle que vous parlez ?

_Hotch :_ C'est cela, et le fait qu'il nous observe nous oblige à utiliser des méthodes non conventionnelles. Emily, est-ce que cela te vas sur le principe ?

_Emily :_ Cela me vas, mais elle ne sera pas seule a me surveiller j'espère parce qu'il s'agit d'un vrai fou.

_Prescott :_ Je peut faire appel des militaire, ils pourraient eux aussi te couvrir, non ?

_Hotch :_ Désolé de vous mettre à l'écart de cette opération détective, mais j'ai l'impression que notre tueur connait très bien la ville et ses officiers. Il a peut-être un ou plusieurs complice dans la police.

_ :_ Je comprend très bien, et je suis d'accord avec vous. De plus comment à t'il su que vous étiez dans cet hôtel ? Très peu d'entre nous connaisse cette information, ce qui limite le nombre de suspect potentiels. Dès demain, je vous trouve un autre hôtel, et cet fois, je serai le seul à savoir où vous loger. Sa vous va ?

_Reid :_ Tous le monde doit rester sur leurs garde, Emily est la cible principale, et il a l'air de s'en prendre a tous son entourage, donc nous sommes aussi des cibles potentielles.

_Guichard :_ Il est temps que tous le monde aille se reposer. Demain à la première heure, on contacte Garcia afin qu'elle vienne nous rejoindre avec Seaver. La journée de demain sera extrêmement longue.

Après cette longue discussion, chacun rejoins sa chambre, Emily allant dormir dans la chambre de JJ.

_« Le cœur d'une femme est un océan de secrets » Titanic (David Rossi) _

La nuit se passe sans ennuis. Le matin se levant, toute l'équipe prépare leurs bagages avant de reprendre la chasse de ce monstre. Dès son lever, l'agent Hotchner contacte Penelope Garcia à Quantico, le directeur du FBI, pour lui expliquer la situation, ainsi que l'instructeur de l'académie du FBI qui s'occupe du cadet Seaver, afin qu'elles viennent les rejoindre dans la journée. Avec le jet, elles seraient présente pour l'heure du déjeuner, ce qui laisserai juste le temps de briffer la jeune cadette sur l'opération de la soirée. Au vu des circonstances, Hotch lève tous le monde à l'aube. Il est à peine sept heures que tous le monde est sur le départ. Un quart d'heure plus tôt, Hotch à frapper a toutes les portes et seulement JJ et Emily semblaient être réveillées. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous dans la salle du petit déjeuner. Une fois tous le monde installé, il assigna a chacun leurs tâches pour la matinée. JJ et Emily écrirons le rapport concernant l'incident de la veille, puis chercherons un plan d'action pour la rencontre de ce soir, Derek et Tania se rendrons au sein de l'unité spéciale des opérations secrètes du NCIS (OSP) pour trouver des renforts. Les agents Guichard et Reid irons au bar dans la fin de matinée pour repérer les lieux. Enfin, Rossi et Hotch refléchirons sur le profil de notre suspect, qui est de plus en plus complexe. Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, le détective Kim viens les chercher, pour les mener à leur nouvel hôtels, où ils déposent leurs affaires en vitesse, puis se rendent au commissariat.

_**A bord du jet, dans la matinée.**_

Garcia et le cadet Seaver ont pris l'avion à 7h30 a.m, au départ de l'aérodrome privé de Quantico, réservé au jets qui servent aux agents du FBI. Durant les cinq heures de vol qui les sépares de Los Angeles, les deux jeunes filles prennent le temps de faire connaissance, même si Garcia en connaissait déjà beaucoup, après avoir hacker son dossier personnels, ce qu'elle évite de lui dire. Au fur et a mesure de leur discussion, celle-ci s'intéresse de plus en plus à l'équipe qu'elle est en train de rejoindre. Hormis l'agent Hotchner et l'agent Rossi, elle ne les connais pas et souhaite en apprendre un peu plus sur eux. Ainsi, durant près de deux heures, elles discutes des uns et des autres : le fait que spencer soit un génie, de la belle JJ et son maniement exceptionnel des médias, la force de caractère de la jeune Emily Prentiss, la timidité de Reid, les enfants et es capacités de Céline avec les enfants... Ensuite, elles abordent l'affaire en cours.

_Garcia :_ Voici le dossier de l'affaire, dit elle en tendant le dossier à Ashley. Pour faire cours je vais te résumer la situation : notre suspect est un homme agé de 28 ans qui fait une fixation érotomaniaque sur l'agent Prentiss. Il l'a rencontré pour la première fois durant l'année qu'Emily a passé à Paris, en 1998. Ils sont sortis ensemble, mais celui-ci est devenu extrêmement jaloux et l'a séquestré durant près d'un mois, avant de pouvoir s'échapper à l'aide de ses amis, Ivy Vollare et Mark Tessier, les deux dernières victimes. On a découvert que le suspect nous as tous surveiller, ce qui implique que nous ne pouvons pas utilisé les méthodes traditionnelles. S'il nous as observer nous, on peut se douter qu'il connais aussi les agents de police de Los Angeles, où qu'il a un complice au sein des forces de l'ordre. Tu deviens donc un atout dans une opération qui aura lieu dans la soirée. Quand on arrivera a l'aéroport, on ira rencontrer des agents du NCIS, spécialisé dans les missions d'infiltration et de contre espionnage, qui vont nous aider pour ce cet enquête.

_Ashley :_ Je vois, on devrait peut-être se reposer si on veut être en forme. La partie d'échec que l'on va mettre en place ce soir risque d'être très longue...

_Garcia :_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, dans tous les cas, j'espère que l'on va bientôt en finir avec ce dingue.

A 11h30, le jet se pose enfin a l'aéroport international de Los Angeles, après que les deux jeunes femmes ont continués a discuter de tout et de rien.


End file.
